Makuta/List
Below is a list of the known Makuta. A *Aerix *Akatax, a slave of The Master *Anranok *Antera *Antharahk, Makuta of Leskya Nui and studier of disease *Antinax - Spirit of Pain *Antroz, Makuta of Xia * Aroxion, a makuta with honor, he is the best friend of Fantos, he is on Cruitible's team. * Arvour, one of the makuta who would've stood with miserix, but he knew Teridax's plan would work so he sided with Teridax. He tutored the newborn makuta. He joined Cruitible's team after Aroxion joined. * Astrona, a female makuta who taught the newborn makuta while Arvour tutored them. She has a special bond with rahi, getting to control them on Cruitible's team as Rahi Queen. * Atukam, he has a immense hatred for other Makuta, he is Cruitible's brother. B *Bezeal *Behirvrot - the Makuta of Tonga Nui *Blackheart, an Ascendant makuta known as the son of Teridax *Bloodrex, a mad Makuta out to kill Vavorkx *Bloodshed, an extremely arrogant and egotistical and membe *Breakdown *Burtok, An egomaniacal Makuta scientist C *Ceasame, a powerful Makuta, leader of the New Botherhood *Cekadax, a malicious female Makuta *Centinax - Spirit of Hellfire *Chirox, a powerful member of the Brotherhood *Cisi, one of the clones of Sgej *Coropsus, a Makuta with multiple personalities *Crotask, the secret Makuta of Roco Nui * Cruitible, a patient calm makuta who is the leader of a elite team of makuta. He is the younger brother of Atukam. *Crysix, one of few Makuta who did not betray Miserix * Crystalia, one of the few makuta who are antidermis and biomechanical mass. She was a member of Cruitible's team, before she was replaced by Deathchill, she is sadistic, and one of the few makuta who were sadistic yet had some pride. *Crocinus, Makuta of Nexensis Nui D *Da-Ku Te, deceased leader of The Dark Hand. *Darkraxx, a Makuta who left the Brotherhood to make his own plans *Deathchill, a power hungry, scheming Makuta who replaced Crystalia on Cruitible's team. *Demar, leader of the Shadow Force *Destridax, An extremely large and powereful Makuta *Didi, one of the clones of Sgej *Drakah, weapon engineer for the Brotherhood E *Effeef, one of the clones of Sgej *Eizus *Elleel, one of the clones of Sgej *Emmeem, one of the clones of Sgej *Enneen, one of the clones of Sgej *Enorak, the cunning Makuta of Voronui *Erevayx, an Elite Makuta serving under Makuta Veridax, *Errear, one of the clones of Sgej F * Fantos, a makuta who is best friends with Aroxion. He is the more troublesome of the duo. He is a warrior who is also a good scientist albeit horrible in comparison to others, as well as a member of Cruitible's team. *Ferax, a Makuta who ignores his islands completely (Voya Nui) *Ferrinox, a rogue Makuta *Flakorax, Mutated Makuta who likes to kill anyone bigger than him * Flamiox, twin brother of Icitox, he has four legs and is very insectoid. *Fianren, the Makuta of the Northern Continent *Frezako, a scheming, traitorous Makuta *Frofst, a Makuta on the side of Miserix *The Four Sisters, four extremely violent makuta that were penned up with Kryonax during their last days and forced to make the energized antidermis G *Garjor (deceased) *Garras, member of the Aratakhas' Legion *Gelrax, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta *Ghjis, Makuta of an unknown island *Giji, one of the clones of Sgej *Gor, a Makuta from The Pool of Power *Gorast, Makuta of the Tren Krom Penninsula H *Harponok, a Makuta who terrorized the inhabitants of Katora Magna; was later driven away by Eeyavin *Hemilx, a Makuta who helped to create Miserex's new team of Toa Hagah (deceased) *Horez, a warrior Makuta whose biomechanical physiology has been preserved. *Hysterix, formerly known as Pretadix, now rogue I *Icarax, a powerful, ambitious Makuta (deceased) *Ikirro, a cold, yet frighteningly effective warrior Makuta. * Infernike, a short tempered dangerous makuta known for having the lower have of a battle snake, he schemes to take over Cruitible's team. *Indigus, a Makuta from a previously unknown pool of antidermis *Ison, the co-founder of the Sisterhood of Makuta; deceased J *Jaller, (formerly) *Jarhen, the Makuta of Tersvranem *Jeriax, a member of the Makuta Tela; deceased *Jokorv, after altered by Tradex *Jorafix, a greedy, mutated Makuta *Junokii, a Makuta of the New Brotherhood K *Karath, the Makuta of Nynrah *Karox, a female Makuta that could withstand the Ignika; deceased *Katakuna, the mutated ex-Makuta of Stelt *Keelara, a rogue female Makuta, fascinated by Rahi *Kilrix , the last Makuta and leader of the Makuta Regime on Spherus Magna *Kiram, a Makuta fused by the Spear of Fusion with a Skakdi. Get's angry really quick *Kivon, a Kikanalo transformed into a Makuta *Kleg, an ex-Makuta who now serves the Order of Mata Nui *Korst *Korzak, leader of the Shadow Confereracy *Krakanus *Kronaxx, leader of the Confederate Empire of Shadows on Primordius Magna *Kupeko, a former Makuta of Bitil's Brotherhood *Kutrax, Makuta of Robotopolis *Kolrahk, Makuta of Cortaka Nui *Kyaele *Kylla, a fierce female Makuta *Kryonax, the last male makuta besides Miserix and Teridax and the Makuta of Mata Nui's right foot *Kyral, former captain of the Brotherhood of Makuta Air Forces, now on Kuurk's team. L *Leviathos, Half makuta half noctian *Locuz, a good Makuta that died to save Ihu M *Madrax, a Makuta *Makuta, the, a being presumed to be a Makuta *Makutax *Malachite *Malok, a Makuta who rebuilt the Brotherhood *Medrax - Traiterous Makuta who wants to replace Rokax as the leader of the New Brotherhood *Merekk *Metrados, rouge member and former third in command of the Brotherhood of Makuta and founder of the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood *Mistrak, a former member of the Brotherhood, former Makuta of an unknown island. N *Naokio, the Makuta of Keetongu's island, now fused with Toa Maori's body *Navlax *Nebov, a Makuta who went rogue at Karda Nui *Nerok, the Makuta of Kyria Nui *Nicturn *Nortak *Nzavokh - Makuta of an unknown island. O *Omega *Omnidax *Orriki P *Parakio, a Makuta who invaded Zeveron - killed by Zarrikini *Parrea - Makuta of Lesovikk's Homeland *Pipi *Praz *Pyrez R *Ragle - Makuta who is captured by the Order of Mata Nui and later joins them *Rayzok, the weakest of Makuta power-wise, former apprentice to Burtok. * Rensek, a makuta created by Aroxion, he is the "son" of Aroxion and is very childlike. He serves faithfully in Cruitible's team. *Rokax, leader of the New Brotherhood of Makuta and a brilliant siencetist, responsible for creating Ulthurak, Chill and mutating Bevio *Rularx, a scheming Makuta with an excessive number of personality flaws. *Rutilus S *Saakhral *Salzak *Saurakai * Septerra, a fusion of a sep tree, a matoran and a makuta. Known to be a nature lover, he is also a member of Cruitible's team. *Serrakaan, the Makuta of a far southern island * Shadonax, a makuta of Cruitible's team who is known to be a logic based being, he believes in logic and that all beings that are illogical must cease to exist. *Shaller - Toa/Makuta Hybrid, who doesn't consider himself either. *Sharka *Sharroz, leader of the Corporation of the Cosmos *Soiux *Somnus *Spine, a mutated Makuta who believes Rokax can do anything and punishes those who doubt him. *Spinorak *Spirack *Spiriah * Swarmex, a insane Makuta that can control rahi T *Tagah, a Makuta who has turned to the Toa's side, to keep the Makuta Destiny, and ''protect ''the Matoran. *Tarkairadan *Tazzuk *Teridax, leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta (deceased) **Teridax (Toa Kaita series) *Thelmox *Tian *Titanax, spirit of vengeance *Toxon *Trek *Tridax *Tyrex *Tryx, member of the Aratakhas' Legion V *Vahi Makuta *Valok - a horribly depressed makuta *Vamprah **Vamprah (Nega Force) **Vamprah Enlightened, Vamprah as an ally of the Order of Mata Nui *Veartax, leader of the Makuta Empire *Venetraze *Verahk *Veska *Vethraxina *Vicoran *Vidkun, a renegade Makuta *Visorax *Vitiosus *Vorakx *Vortahk *Vorzex, a Makuta who was exiled to the Pit and later became an Order of Mata Nui member X *Xen *Xidok *Xociv - Makuta of an unknown island. *Xiterax, the leader of the Makuta on the USS Tarkumen Z *Zaktuen, the first True Makuta and General of The New Brotherhood of Makuta *Zennez * Zenila, a female makuta who is a nature lover, she is known for being able to lure those into a trap by her singing. She is best friends with Astrona, and she is on Cruitible's team. *Ziviahk, lead scientist of the Corporation of the Cosmos *Zortycus Other *An Unknown Makuta who got killed by Ferax to show Medrax what would happen if he betrayed the Plan *An Unknown Makuta who got merged whit a Fenrakk Spider and became Chill *The unnamed Makuta of Ko-Metru *The unnamed Makuta of Ryta *Some unnamed Makuta in the Brotherhood of Makuta *Some unnamed Makuta in the Brotherhood of Makuta (Bio-Nui) *Some unnamed Makuta in the Organization of Darkness *The unnamed Makuta warriors that fought against Tarkumen's forces on the USS Tarkumen *An unnamed Makuta assigned to Irania Nui - Deceased *An unnamed Makuta that often took on the form of a Arbiter - Deceased Category:List pages Category:Makuta